Elise
|-|Elise= |-|Super Galaxy Elise= Summary Elise is a deadly predator who dwells in a shuttered, lightless palace, deep in the Immortal Bastion of Noxus. Once she was mortal, the mistress of a once-powerful house, but the bite of a vile spider god transformed her into something beautiful, undying, and utterly inhuman. To maintain her eternal youth, Elise preys upon the innocent, and there are few who can resist her seductions. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Elise Kythera Zaavan, The Spider Queen Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Magically Altered Human, High Priestess and Symbiote of Vilemaw, Member of The Black Rose, Mistress of House House Kythera and House Zaavan, Artifact Collector Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Zoolingualism (Spider), Magic, Summoning (Spiderlings), Poison and venom creation and immunity, Web creation, Self-Healing (In Spider Form), Her venom can paralyze people instantly Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf, Comparable to LeBlanc.) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, possibly Class 25 or higher in Spider Form Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Easily deduced a method to greatly augment her house's power by marrying the scion of House Zaavan, as well as manipulating her detractors to secure a betrothal, So skilled in her ability to manipulate people that she was hand-picked by LeBlanc to join the ranks of the Black Rose, and was later entrusted as an artifact collector for the organization as well as managing to hide her transformation and affiliation for centuries while still remaining a public figure) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spider Queen:' **'Human Form:' When Elise's abilities hits a target she gains one dormant Spiderling, up to 5 total. As shown in "Strand by Silken Strand" she is capable of creating hundreds of these spiderlings. **'Spider Form:' Elise's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and heal her on-hit. *'Neurotoxin (Human Form):' Elise launches a blast of corrosive poison at the target enemy unit, dealing magic damage, which is capped against monsters. *'Venomous Bite (Spider Form):' Elise dashes at the target enemy and bites them, dealing magic damage, which is capped against monsters. *'Volatile Spiderling (Human Form):' Elise summons a venom-gorged spider for 3 seconds, which moves towards the target location. The spider explodes upon contact with an enemy unit or at the end of its lifespan, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If the spider does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location, it re-targets and chases down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The spider's movement speed increases as it gets closer to its target. *'Skittering Frenzy (Spider Form):' Elise and her spiderlings gain bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. *'Cocoon (Human Form):' Elise fires a web in a line, granting sight of the first enemy hit for 1 second and stunning them. *'Rappel (Spider Form):' Elise and her spiderlings lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for up to 2 seconds and Sight icon revealing the area for the duration. Upon landing, Elise's on-hit bonus damage and healing are increased for 5 seconds. If cast directly on an enemy, Elise automatically descends upon them after 1 second. While in the air, Elise can also use Rappel to select a target to descend upon. *'Spider Form / Human Form' **'Spider Form:' Elise transforms into a menacing spider, gaining 25 movement speed, melee attacks and a new set of abilities. Additionally, her basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and heal her. Elise can be accompanied by additional spiderlings, which become more powerful. **'Human Form:' Elise transforms back into her human form, gaining ranged attacks and a new set of abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Web Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Immortals Category:Seduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Priests Category:Tier 7